Tower of Kadomatsu
"The Kadomatsu is a traditional New Year's decoration, which is what the Tower of Kadomatsu was modeled after. Many people have been waiting for it to be unveiled, which has caused the queen to view the large scale of this event as a potential threat. That's why as soon as the tower was unveiled to the public, she heavily modified its interior. As a result, portions of past incidents that have occurred within ALICE have been recreated within the tower! Journey through the dangerous interior of the Tower of Kadomatsu as you try to put things back to normal!" -Official Quest Info Tower of Kadomatsu is an event tower released during the New Years 2018 event, although its story has little to do with the event itself. The quest involves the player having to deal with the Tower of Kadomatsu, a facility originally meant to help with the New Years celebrations. The Queen of Hearts saw this as a threat, so she sent Charon, one of the Guardians, to take over the tower and remodel its interior. Several events that happened in the past reoccur within the several floors of the tower, with Charon herself stepping in to fight the player on Floor 10 and Floor 20. After her defeat, Charon retreats to her brother Pluto. The two later attack ALICE again in Invasion from the Void. Floor 1= "Avatars who were once allowed to sing freely are now irritated due to the restrictions placed upon their music, and they are lashing out at everything they see with sharp, shiny claws." This floor is a recreation of the events of Scarlet Enforcer, which is Ashley's quest. |-| Floor 2= "One day, the horned beast suddenly turned black and chased everyone away. And it's still on a rampage..." This floor is a recreation of the events of Solitary Unicorn, which is Unicorn's quest. |-| Floor 3= "An informant claims to have detailed information on various matters within ALICE, yet it's difficult to make much sense of any of the lengthy whispers." This floor is a recreation of the events of Creeping Dagger, which is Lilian Blue's quest. |-| Floor 4= "The ex-gardener is simply following the queen's orders, protecting a desolated garden." This floor is a recreation of the events of Thundercloud Assassin, which is Nue's quest. |-| Floor 5= "There are reports of avatars rampaging in in ALICE's core facility, but this is merely the beginning of a new war." This floor is a recreation of the events of Red Hares on horseback!, which is Red Hare's quest. |-| Floor 6= "The mechanical dragon and its eight cannons boasts overwhelming firepower that obliterates all within its path." This floor is a recreation of the events of Cannonball Capers, which is Hydra's quest. |-| Floor 7= "This destroyer exterminates all of the queen's enemies with its adamantine armor and wicked weapons. No rebel is safe on this floor!" This floor is a recreation of the events of Steel Predator, which is Lindworm's quest. |-| Floor 8= "Jealousy drove her to undergo harsh training, until she gained the power to cleave rocks with her fists. 'Prepare yourself, Cinderella!' - From 'ALICE Fairy File'" This floor is a recreation of the events of Hand Over that Glass Slipper!, which is Anastasia's quest. |-| Floor 9= "The mysterious machine AI on this floor selects ALICE inhabitants, as it wanders around searching for something." This floor is a recreation of the events of Selection by Lightning Round, which is Mjölnir's quest. |-| Floor 10= "A former member of the queen's forces sparked an incident..." This floor is a recreation of the events of Heartless Executioner, which is Cyclops' quest. However, Charon has taken Cyclops' place. |-| Floor 11= "The genius hacker boy sent out a direct challenge to the master of pirates who prided himself in his high security measures. 'There's nothing I can't hack!' - From 'ALICE Fairy File'" This floor is a recreation of the events of Battle for Ryugujo, which is Urashima's quest. |-| Floor 12= "The energetic little girl decided to have a showdown with her fiancé, who never misses a chance to argue with her whenever they meet. 'Fine! You're the one person I'll never lose to!' -From 'ALICE Fairy File'" This floor is a recreation of the events of Thumbs in the Air!, which is Kaede's quest. |-| Floor 13= "After seeing the machine AI get defeated, the wise familiar headed out to the battlefield to keep its master from worrying." This floor is a recreation of the events of Hugin & Munin Invade! |-| Floor 14= "During the chaos caused by the unknown virus, Shuten-Doji planned an assault on the database." This floor is a recreation of the events of Yomi Invades! |-| Floor 15= "The queen's direct elite forces received imperial orders to aggressively reclaim the power obtained by those who overcame certain trials." This floor is a recreation of the events of Delphyne Invades! |-| Floor 16= "Realizing that their rival had been defeated, the cracker gathered up AIs from all over and built up an army in order to unify all rights." This floor is a recreation of the events of Hideyoshi Toyotomi Invades! |-| Floor 17= "After losing their roles due to the queen's rampage, the AIs came to hate ALICE due to the system that both created and bound them. Now, they want to destroy ALICE." This floor is a recreation of the events of Loki Invades! |-| Floor 18= "The storyteller girl's dreams become reality... as nightmares. Without warning or choice, she has become the 'main character' of these tales." This floor is a recreation of the events of Andersen Invades! |-| Floor 19= "In ALICE's highest judicial court, a single judge decrees unfair judgments based on a warped, personal sense of justice." This floor is a recreation of the events of Mephisto Invades! |-| Floor 20= "No Data" This floor is the top of the Tower of Kadomatsu, and where Charon herself resides. Post-Quest Blurbs Work in progress. Trivia The small lore blurbs for each floor do tend to be heavily summarized, and for some they imply some things incorrectly. For example, with the blurb for Floor 17, while it states that the AIs want to destroy ALICE, it is actually only Loki (and brainwashed Hel) that want to do so, as the other AI of Yggdrasil (Odin, Thor, and others) attempt to stop him.